summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Higuchi
Aya Higuchi (樋口綾, Higuchi Aya) is one of the main female protagonists from the game Summon Night, the other one being Natsumi Background Aya is a high-schooler from a different human world, and a member of the sudent council in her school. She is a good-natured person and will always treat other people kindly. She is a friend of Emi. She is 17 years old and her full name is Aya Higuchi. Since arriving at Lyndbaum, she instantly became a Stray Summon, as the summoner who called her was already dead when she appeared. Involvement Aya is one of two female heroines you can play in the original Summon Night and the remake. She was summoned from the human world to Lyndbaum after hearing a voice that asked her to save Lyndbaum. After arriving, she finds herself joining the Flat Gang. And for some reason, people start taking an interest for her unknown powers. Strategy Aya is mostly a magic user. She has a high MAT stat and fairly high MDF. She can only equip "Robes" as protective gear, but can equip "Knives" and "Rods" as weapons. Her Personal Skill allows her to summon creatures from any of the four main worlds, and damaging materials. Summon Night: Swordcraft Story Aya can appear in Summon Night: Swordcraft Story as the hero of Seijent depending upon the player's choice of what he/she has heard about said hero. Choosing that the hero is 1) a woman and 2) shy will make Aya the hero of Seijent who appears in order to help Cleru/Pratty retrieve his/her father's sword while Aya also atttempts to stop a summoner who hurt her friends and townspeople and is following the last words of Master Ordreik, aiming to beat the Flat and take control of his Order. She fails and Cleru/Pratty steps in to help. Trivia * Out of all the female heroines playable, her hair is the hardest to distinguish the color of. Fans either have it shown as brown(?) purple, black, blue, or green(?) although purple and black are more common. * In fanworks Aya is often depicted as being younger than Natsumi, but being the more mature one. Also being Natsumi's best friend. * In writings Aya sometimes refer to Natsumi as 'Nats' or 'Sumi-chii' * Based on the bust-comparison poll for the female heroines, Aya is labled as being the 2nd bustiest. After Aty and before Ainna, Reiha, and Toris. *It is implied in-game that her favorite dish is Ramen, as when Lipre asked her what would she like her to cook, Aya said she would love to eat Ramen. *She is very responsible and kind with everyone, even strangers. That is why she is always helping others. But the truth is she wants people to rely on her, because she wants to feel needed. *In the Summon Night tarot collection, Aya and the other protagonists represent "The Magician" card. Gallery 01-The Magician.png|Aya and the other protagonists in "The Magician" tarot card SNCollection1-Aya1.jpg|Aya in Summon Night Collection SNCollection1-Aya2.jpg|Aya as a rare card in Summon Night Collection SNCollection1-Aya3.jpg|Aya in a rare card from Summon Night Collection SN1-Aya1.jpg|SD Aya Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 1 Character